Of Broken Plates and Dragonstones
by Angel Of Darkness And Light
Summary: A collection of different oneshots of Felicia/Corrin through the 3 different paths. Rated T for possible dark themes at times. Chapter 12: Family Time
1. A prince and a maid cannot fall in love

Sitting in a meadow, Felicia repeated the mantra over and over as she plucked petals from a poor flower.

"I can do this. I can't do this. I can do this. I can't do this."

Blue petals lazily made their silent descent to the ground as she continued, one after the other. When that flower was completely plucked she moved on to another.

"I can do this. I can't do this. I can do this-OH WHO AM I KIDDING?" She groaned in frustration, putting her hands over her tearful blue eyes. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Everything seemed to come to a halt as she yelled those words. The birds stopped chirping and the gurgle of the stream became more subdued, almost fading into the background. The pink haired girl had been at this for hours.

And for what?

 _He wouldn't ever love me. I'm a fool._ She thought silently, thinking of a certain young lord who could become a dragon. _We're miles apart, he and I._ It wouldn't work, these feelings. She needed to be rid of them. But she just couldn't. From his gentle smile to his soulful red eyes he was forever captured in her heart. Over the course of many battles and days working for him she had allowed a sin to fester there; she had allowed herself to develop…deep, deep feelings for him. Forbidden things.

"Oh what am I gonna do?" Felicia whimpered to herself, her pink hair falling into her eyes as she curled into a ball. Just thinking of him hurt. Her heart beat fast, her hands felt clammy. Her chest felt tight. Everything hurt. She couldn't go on like this much longer before something burst out of her. Or worse she did something….like run her hands though his silk soft hair or caress his face.

"Nonononononononononono!" She grabbed handfuls of her hair, pulling on it as to banish those thoughts. "He is a prince. I am a maid. It wont work." She told herself firmly. This wasn't some fairytale where they were of equal station, he was leagues above her and what she had permitted herself to feel was forbidden. She needed to do something or else-

"Felicia?" A familiar voice called out, make her jump in surprise. She looked to the side, and let out a small squeak at who she saw in the flowerfield just feet away. She scrambled to her feet.

"L-lord Corrin?"

He was looking at her, concern etched over his handsome features. "Are you alright? I've been looking for you for hours. You just suddenly disappeared from camp…I was worried."

"M-me? Lord Corrin, how may I be of service?" Felicia stuttered, trying to get back into maid mode. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, making her wonder if he could hear it with those pointed, sharp ears of his. How long had he been standing there anyway? How much had he heard?

"Felicia, don't do that." He said softly, walking a few feet closer. "Tell me what's wrong. You were just curled in a ball a minute ago. Something happen?" He asked.

So close. He was so close she could easily just touch him. "It's nothing milord." She couldn't bring herself to look at his face anymore. "I just..broke some plates again is all."

Yes…all she had done was break some plates. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

 **A/N: And so...here it begins! It's past midnight here, but I just thought I'd post a little something before I hit the hay. Tell me your thoughts. Good? Bad? Have any ideas for more drabbles? Let me know!**


	2. A little tiny miracle

Corrin was beyond anxious. He paced back and forth in the hallway, feeling helpless as he listened to his wife's pain-filled screams. He wanted nothing more than to barge into the room to comfort her, let her grip his hand as she went through the contractions, caress her sweat coated face, but the nurses wouldn't allow it. The room was locked from the inside, leaving him powerless to do anything. He hadn't felt this helpless since Kana was born. Felicia had went into labor just last night; he hadn't slept, hadn't ate, hadn't even changed clothes because he was so worried. Bags were settled firmly under his crimson eyes and his silver hair was a bird's nest. Any exhaustion was being burned away by pure worry infused adrenaline. His retainers had long since given up trying to get him to relax even a margin and had left the chamber some time ago.

Horrible thoughts went through his mind. What if something went wrong? What if the nurses failed in successfully delivering the baby and both mother and child died? He couldn't stand it. This was worse than all of the battles in the war.

When Felicia let out a particularly loud scream, he just about shifted into his dragon form.

 _Let me in damn you!_ He wanted to cry out, his heart pounding. He was barely able to contain himself. His wife was in pain and there was nothing he could do.

Several agonizing minutes passed before Felicia let out the mother of all screams, and unable to stand it any more, Corrin began to pound on the door with his fists. "Felicia! Felicia!" He exclaimed. "Let me in at once!"

Then there was the sound of wailing, and his sharp ears could tell that this time it wasn't from his wife. He stopped his assault on the door to listen. It was familiar, but at the same time not. A few beats passed. Could it be…? Was Felicia alright? He could hear movement in the room beyond.

"I can't believe it…" His wife's voice, weak, but full of wonder over the sound of the wailing. Corrin's shoulders sagged in relief. Several seconds later, the door opened.

It was one of the nurses and she was smiling. "Come on in, Lord Corrin." She didn't have to tell him twice. Brushing past her, he walked into the room to see a loving sight.

The pink haired woman was holding a small bundle in her arms as she lay on a bed, rocking it back and forth. "Shh…" She cooed over the wailing emanating from the bundle." It's okay…."

Barely able to speak, he walked forwards. "Felicia…?"

Pale blue eyes, tired, but full of what could only be described as happiness stared into his own. "Hello love." She said with a tired smile. "Meet your son."

Now close enough to see what was inside the bundle, Corrin's chest filled with warmth. A tiny baby lay in his wife's arms, pale blue eyes wide as its tiny fists gripped the blanket it was in, its mouth open as it continued to cry. A few tufts of silver hair covered its head, the same color as the numerous ones covering his own.

"What should we call him?" Corrin said after several moments, voice full of wonder.

Felicia bit her lip in thought, before saying, "Micah. Micah sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Corrin nodded, his smile as wide as the bottomless canyon. Micah sounded wonderful indeed.

 **A/N: Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome as well.**


	3. Frosting

Currently in the castle kitchen, a certain former maid was plotting for her husband's birthday.

"Okay Felicia. You got this." Determined, Felicia went over the list of ingredients again in her head: Eggs, sugar, salt, butter, flour, and a pinch of cinnamon. She could do this. She was Super Felicia, queen of baking cakes, ruler of pastries. She had gone over the recipe a million times, made sure she had all of the equipment she needed for this endeavor. Nothing could go wrong. After all she had had plenty of practice in the past. Today was a new day. There would be no more fires or accidents. None at all.

Putting all of the ingredients in the bowl, she hummed to herself as she stirred. Despite now being the queen of Valla, Felicia had said no to any of the kitchen staff baking for her. This was something she would do by herself, whatever it took.

Once she was done, she poured the mixture into a pan. Keeping it steady in her hands, she approached the oven with careful, steady footsteps and put the cake to be in, sighing in relief that she hadn't dropped it. _So far so good._ She then turned on the fire, a focused expression on her face as she watched. Several, anxious moments of waiting later, she took the pan out with oven mitts, remembering this time to actually put them on so she wouldn't burn her hands. Once it was on the table, she let out a whoop of joy that made the other bakers in the kitchen look at her with wide eyes. "I did it. I actually did it!" She exclaimed, barely resisting the urge to jump up and down in her excitement. Grinning from ear to ear, she was ecstatic at her accomplishment. For once, in all her times of cooking and baking, nothing had gone wrong. She felt as if she was flying.

But she wasn't done just yet.

When the appropriate amount of time had passed for it to cool, Felicia took the cake from the pan and laid it on a large plate. Then, she put frosting on to seal the deal.

 _I hope Corrin likes this._ She thought, looking down at her creation in pride before picking it up. Taking a deep breath, she began walking to her and Corrin's chambers, starting to hum again. She couldn't wait to see his face—

And that's when she suddenly lost her footing. She scrambled to keep her balance, but failed, the action sending the girl to the floor and the cake flying…to land right on her face.

The frosting had never tasted so bittersweet.

"Noe….!" She cried, voice muffled as she pushed the cake off of her. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Not only was her outfit ruined, but the cake was a goner. She had messed up once again. Now what would she do? There was no way she'd be able bake another one in time!

Sniffling, with reluctance she headed towards her chambers to clean up, knowing that Corrin would see her. She didn't care that anyone else did or would. All she cared about was how Corrin would react.

Head down, she opened the doors.

"Oh Felicia!" Corrin's voice. "I was just about to—" He stopped, no doubt taking in her appearance.

Looking up to see him staring at her, Felicia gave him a bitter smile. "Happy Birthday dear." She croaked, about to finally cry.

Corrin walked forwards, viewing her with an unreadable expression. Then, unexpectedly, he kissed her.

"Mmm…white frosting." He murmured, his face now barely inches away from hers. "My favorite."

"Corrin, what are you—" She began before being cut off with another kiss.

He chuckled. "Best birthday cake ever."

Perhaps things weren't that bad after all.


	4. A Promise

Rumors were a nasty thing.

Felicia hated them, despite the fact she had talked about her fair share of them. Throughout the camp, they ran rampant like the plague. Gossip and whispers of who was in love with who, of spies being in the camp, of more invisible soldiers wreaking havoc to further cause a rift between Nohr and Hoshido relations...and of who was cheating on who, all this and more were a part of the daily cycle of hubbub present throughout the army.

In particular, she hated when she and her husband were a part of said stories. Most of the time they led to no good, like what was happening now for instance.

The gossip that Corrin was cheating on her with the princess of Hoshido, Azura. More than once had someone come up to her, concern in their gaze as they asked if everything was all right, like it was any of their business. More than once she had seen Corrin and Azura together, talking in serious tones about gods knows what. Sometimes they even laughed and joked around one another. While Felicia had told herself repeatedly that they were just friends, that only worked for so long.

One day, she saw them actually hug and her trepidation only grew. Upset, she fled to their tent in tears, ignoring the cries of her husband explaining that it wasn't what it looked like as she did.

Curled up in a ball on the bed, she cried, and the thought if what she had just seen meant the end of her and Corrin's relationship only made her sob harder. Some time passed before she felt familiar arms gently pull her from her position (she hadn't even heard the flap of the tent opening in her crying) and enclose her in a hug from the person she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Felicia, that wasn't what it looked like." Corrin's voice was soft, gentle, like he was trying to approach a frightened animal.

"Oh really?" She croaked in disbelief, pulling away from him to look up into his crimson eyes. "I find that hard to believe!" She stood up from the bed with fists clenched. "Don't think I haven't heard the rumors about you two, don't think I haven't seen just how close you two seem to be!"

"Felicia…" He said slowly. "We were just—"

"Just what? Deciding that you were going to get married or something and leave me behind?!" She was shouting now, angry tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't believe for a second that you were just hugging as friends! Not with what's been going on between you two. Do you think I'm stupid?"

A sigh, then. "No Felicia. I don't." He stood up, looking pained. "But I think you're misinterpreting what we were doing."

She shook her head. "No I'm not." She refused to let him fool her. "You've been cheating on me, haven't you?" She said, voice lowering to a whisper.

"What?!" Corrin exclaimed. "No I haven't! Would you just listen to me for a second?!" His voice was frustrated now, perhaps even a bit hurt. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Azura and I share an unique relationship, Felicia that is true. But we hold no romantic feelings for each other. We're just friends…even though you don't believe that. She's been through hardships, terrible things Felicia." He stepped closer to her. "We both have. And that what's allowed us to grow close, see each other as…"

"As what?" Felicia said, trembling.

"Almost siblings." He took her hands in his own. She didn't move. "Love, the only reason we were hugging is because she's under a lot of stress right now. I promise you." He said in earnest. He wiped the tears from her eyes with a hand.

"Stress from what Corrin?" She demanded, stepping back a few steps.

Her husband sighed. "I can't tell you that. At least not yet. But I promise you, I'll tell you after we reach the Bottomless Canyon. Please Felicia. Listen to me. Please." He was practically begging now.

Despite the pain she felt, the hurt, she wanted to believe him more than anything. But she still had questions. "Why can't you tell me now, Corrin? What could it possibly be?"

Seeing that she was starting to calm down, he walked up towards her again, cupping her face in his hands. "Please. Trust me. You have no idea how much I want to tell you right now...If I do tell, I'll lose you forever." He whispered.

Seeing the earnestness in his face, Felicia decided she would trust him. She placed one of her hands over his own.

"You promise, Corrin? You promise to tell me?"

Without missing a beat he replied, "I promise."


	5. Close call

Metal clanged on metal as Corrin went face to face with his opponent, their swords colliding against one another. An invisible soldier of Valla. They were barely tangible, their body fading in and out of the ether like ice on a very hot day. There and then gone. While he had fought many of them before, Anankos's soldiers were still a reckoning to deal with, highly trained and clever in using their invisibility to their advantage. Like this one was. He, or she, kept Corrin on his toes with their quick jabs and thrusts. Now they were locked in a battle of strength, each side pushing to overwhelm the other and land the killing blow. Corrin grit his teeth, pushing, pushing, pushing until he threw the soldier off balance and swung the Yato, removing the opponent's head from his shoulders before they faded into nothingness.

Panting but still on guard for more of them, Corrin looked around the battlefield. His allies were also in battle, or in Sakura's case healing. Xander was fighting a fellow paladin, judging from the barely visible horse and rider, Ryoma was dodging the fireballs of a sorcerer, Camilla was diving down upon the enemy with her mighty thunder magic and axe, and Hinoka was battling opponents in the air, naginata swinging in graceful but deadly arcs with deadly precision. All of them were excellent and experienced fighters, so Corrin had faith that they would be okay, but they weren't who he was the most concerned about.

No. His eyes were looking for two blobs of pink hair, or in case Kana was transformed, one blob of pink hair and a dragon. It took a few moments before he spotted them near the edge of the battlefield, Kana fighting off enemies in dragon form as Felicia was healing Takumi, staff glowing as she prayed with her eyes closed in deep concentration. Corrin let out a sigh of relief, running to them all the while keeping his eyes peeled.

"Are you three alright?" He asked, despite knowing what the obvious answer would be.

Kana was the first to react, swinging her head in his direction, muscles tensing, before she realized who it was. A green glow surrounded the dragon then, and in the next moment there was a girl were the creature had been standing.

"Papa!" She said happily, running to hug him. "You're alright!"

Corrin returned the hug quickly. "I'm glad you're alright. That's right Kana, but keep focused on the battle for now, alright? I don't want you getting hurt."

Kana nodded, steeping back with a determined expression on her face. "Of course Papa. I wont let you down."

Takumi gave him a grunt of "Brother", standing up as Felicia finished her healing. He swung his right arm, making sure that it was working properly. "Thanks Felicia." He told the maid, picking up his Fujin Yumi and returning to the battlefield.

"Y-your welcome Prince Takumi!" Felicia called after him. Then she turned towards Corrin, staff in hand. "Corrin—"

"Look out!" He cried aprutly, suddenly noticing a sniper behind his wife, arrow notched as he prepared to fire. As the arrow was let loose, Corrin instinctively pushed Felicia out of the way. Then, all he felt was pain. He heard both Felicia and Kana cry out as he staggered, arrow digging deeply into his chest past the armor. He collapsed, gasping.

"You hurt my papa! I wont let you get away!" He heard Kana scream, no doubt running towards the sniper.

Meanwhile, Felicia was at his side in an instant. "Corrin!" She cried. "Hang on!"

Before he could reply, everything went black.

-oooo-

Warmth. That was the first thing Corrin felt as he returned to consciousness, despite feeling himself having been stripped of his armor. Opening his eyes, he recognized the roof of a tent, and looking down saw that a blanket was covering him. He could feel tight bandages wrapped around his chest.

 _So I'm alive._ He thought. _I—_

That's when he noticed that on either side of him was a body, familiar ones too. Their eyes were closed, but they were alive just as he was, chests moving up and down as they breathed. Thank the gods. They were okay. "Felicia. Kana." He rasped, voice hoarse.

Like a candle being extinguished the two girls were awake.

"Corrin! Papa!" He heard them say at the same time, relief plain in their voices. Their arms encircled him in a vice grip, temporarily forgetting his condition.

"Papa I was so scared you weren't going to wake up—" Kana was saying.

There was a tremor in Felicia's voice. "….worried beyond belief! The arrow just barely missed your heart—"

"Kana…Felicia…" Corrin was glad that they were all okay. But he was in pain. "Glad to see you too, but can you please stop hugging me….? It hurts."

Both girls apologized in a hurry, their arms leaving him. Instead, they each grabbed one of his hands. "Thank you…." Corrin said, squeezing their hands in turn. "I'm glad you're both okay…"

"W-we're fine love." Felicia murmured gently, running her free hand through his hair. "But you! You almost died! I'm grateful you protected me, but I can't believe you did that!" She started to cry. "Never scare me like that again!"

"Papa…!"

Corrin managed a smile despite being in pain. "I'm sorry I worried you two so much." He whispered. "But I'm okay. Really….Did the battle go alright? Did we lose anyone?" He needed to know.

Felicia shook her head furiously. "No. There were no casualties other than you. We won the battle." She said quickly. "After you collapsed, we made camp. Everyone's here and anxious to hear about you."

Corrin let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding. "Good…I'm relieved." He looked at Kana and then Felicia. "I love you two so much."

Two hands squeezed his. "And we you, Papa."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! And wow! So many visitors! I promise to keep on writing. If you have any ideas for this pairing, don't be afraid to shout them out in a review. Or just let me know if you liked it or not.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Angel**


	6. First Night

**A/N: As requested by Guest. Hope this was your idea of a first night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

Felicia, to put it bluntly, was a nervous wreck.

Hands shaking slightly, she opened the wooden chest at the foot of her bed. She stared at the meager belongings she possessed for a few moments before picking up the item at the very top, studying it further. She bit her lip, remembering how she had come across the article a few hours prior.

* * *

"We need to get you something else to wear." Hana had declared, hands on hips as she strode into the tent.

Having been so thoroughly invested in her reading, Felicia jumped a foot in the air at the sudden intrusion, exclaiming a loud yelp, the book _How to be a Maid for Dummies_ falling from her lap onto the grass covered ground. "Wha—?" She began. When her pulse stopped racing, she gulped. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"We need to find you something to wear." The brown haired sword woman repeated, leaning forward with an unnerving smile on her face. "Today."

Felicia laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly, without thinking.

"Now don't play dumb with me." Hana admonished. "I've heard from some reliable sources that you and Lord Corrin are now a couple. Plus, I've seen the evidence with my own eyes." She stepped closer until they were a nose length apart. "You two were holding hands earlier." Then her chocolate colored eyes narrowed. "I demand to know all the details. Now."

Just like Hana to be so forceful at times. Leaning back slightly with her hands on the bed, Felicia looked down at her lap, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I…we…" Just remembering how she and Corrin had confessed their feelings to each other made her feel all warm inside. "Not a whole lot happened. Honest. Lord—I mean, Corrin and I just told each other we liked each other and—"

Leaning back, Hana rolled her eyes. "Come now, Felicia. You're going to have to give me more than that."

The pink haired maid sighed in defeat. She knew there was no way she was getting out of this. "I had a bad morning." She confessed, inwardly wincing as she recalled how she had put her clothes on inside out, burned everyone's breakfasts, and dropped their bed sheets in the mud. "Lord Corrin came and found me to comfort me and I just couldn't hold it in any longer and…"

"And?" The other girl asked eagerly.

"And I told him I was in love with him." Felicia said quietly. "I knew it was forbidden for a maid and prince to be together, but Corrin…Corrin said he didn't care. He said he loved me back and we would find a way to make it work. The next thing I knew, we were walking through the camp holding hands. And he said tonight he would like to take me out on a date."

At this Hana gave a small, excited squeal. Then she cleared her throat, obviously trying to compose herself, before saying, "Then we DEFINTIELY need to find you something else to put on." She looked down at Felicia's clothing, clicking her tongue. "Other than that outfit."

"Hey!" Felicia replied indignantly. "This…this isn't that bad…" Even as she said it, she was looking at her clothing with growing dissatisfaction. While there weren't any stains, there was obvious wear and tear on the outfit. Perhaps she did need something else to dress herself in for such a special occasion.

No doubt seeing the look on her face, Hana nodded. "Then come on!" She commanded, grabbing her by the hand and dragging the other girl out the tent entrance, even as Felicia protested.

Then, the pink haired girl found herself in the local town near the camp with the swordstress, looking at clothes in the busy but surprisingly clean market. Having been looking around for a while, she was about to give up when her eyes caught something at a nearby stand. Walking up to look more closely, she studied it. A rather simple, snow white dress, the article was beautiful and bold. Having no shoulders, the dress was lose at about knee length, flaring outwards, open in the middle of the back, and on the arms and neckline there was black embroidery.

At her side Hana made a sound of approval. "You should get it. It's a bit bold, but I'm sure Lord Corrin will enjoy it." She said, giggling mischievously.

Felicia's cheeks reddened as she imagined what the girl was thinking, and she felt herself begin to sweat at the prospect of getting herself in such a dress. Too revealing for her tastes. She shook her head. "Nonononononono!" She squeaked.

Hana nudged Felicia's shoulder with her own. "Come on Felicia. It's not that bad. You'd look great in it." She said, removing the clothing from its hanger. "And besides…it's about time to head back to camp. Do we really have time to look for another one?"

Ignoring the urge to tell her it was her idea in the first place, Felicia rubbed her temples. "I see your point, but don't you think it's a bit much for a first date?"

The swordstress shook her head. "Nope."

She sighed. "You're so helpful." She paused, knowing she was about to make a bad decision. "But fine. I'll get it."

Hana then squealed. "I'll be at your tent before the sun gets ready to set!"

* * *

Staring at the dress, Felicia was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Felicia!" Hana called from outside. "Can I come in?"

A gulp, then, "Y-yes."

Hana was at her side in an instant. "Let's get you dressed!"

Getting ready was fairly simple, but time consuming. Hana helped her put on the dress, and surprisingly removed Felicia's headband and the tie holding her hair up, making it cascade down past her shoulders, past even that open space at the back. It made her feel exposed, hair now free and legs, shoulders, and back open to the air.

"You look beautiful." Hana breathed when they were done, giving the other girl a once over.

Felicia's face was as red as a tomato as she said quickly, "Imstartingtothinkthiswasabadidea!"

Before Hana could say anymore, a familiar voice called from outside, "Felicia? Are you there?"

"Oh gods it's Corrin." Felicia whimpered, butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. As the mental image of her throwing up on Corrin's armor came to mind, Felicia started to shake like a leaf.

"Calm down." Hana said in a comforting tone, rubbing Felicia's back. "You'll be fine. I know you will."

Says the woman who's not about to go on a date with a prince. "I—" Felicia started.

"Felicia? Are you in there?" Corrin asked.

"Go." Hana whispered, squeezing her hand. "He's waiting." And with that, she gave a gentle, but firm push, opening the tent flap as she did so, sending the pink haired girl crashing against Corrin's metal armor.

Staggering, Corrin's crimson eyes were wide. "Felicia…?" He trailed off, steadying them both as he observed her. "You look…"

Shaking slightly, Felicia took a deep breath. She couldn't run away now without looking like a fool. Those butterflies still fluttering throughout her stomach, she looked down at her sandaled feet. "H-h-hello L-lord Corrin." She squeaked, unable to look at him in her embarrassment.

Unexpectedly, a warm gloved hand reached out to tenderly raise her chin, turning her gaze up to look at him. He was smiling in that gentle way which made her heart pound.

"You look beautiful Felicia." He said, before removing his hand. "You didn't have to dress up for me though."

"Yes, well…It was Hana's idea." She said truthfully.

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "Hana's?" He mumrmered wonderingly, eyes glancing back at the tent for a moment. "I'll have to thank her sometime. Although, you already looked beautiful to begin with."

At that her red face only grew redder. "L-lord Corrin!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Felicia, but it's the truth. Anyway, shall we be going?"

A slow nod. "Of course, Lord Corrin." As he took her hand in his, Felicia wondered where he'd be taking her. Probably into town she guessed.

They walked through the camp in silent companionship, Felicia doing her best to ignore the stares of the people they passed. Now the rumors would really start flying.

 _Let them._ Her own voice told her. _You are on a date with Corrin. Don't be worried about what other people think._ But oh gods, it was so hard.

Instead of taking them outside the camp, they only moved further inward. But before Felicia could ask him where he was taking her, he stopped at a large tent. "Ready?" He asked.

Felicia thought her heart would burst it was pounding so fast as she replied, "Y-yes."

Opening the tent flap, Corrin led them inside. Felicia couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. Despite the fact they were in camp, Corrin had somehow procured a mahogany table and two chairs. On top of the table was a set of candles, flaring to life in the darkness of the tent, and a meal had been laid out. Briefly, she wondered who had set all this up so meticulously, but then that thought went away as the dragon prince let get go of her hand to move one of the chairs out.

Sitting down carefully, Felicia let herself be pushed up to the table. Corrin took the other chair to sit down. He studied her in the candle light, before blinking and shaking his head. "S-sorry." He coughed awkwardly. "I hope this is okay." He said, gesturing to the table.

"It's fine, Lord Corrin. This is perfect." Felicia said with a smile, not feeling as bad anymore. She wasn't the only one nervous about this date thank the gods. Having seen him anxious before in the fortress, she was used to it, but that didn't make his current reaction any less adorable.

Looking relieved, Corrin gave her a small smile of his own, before saying, "Well, we better eat before the food gets cold."

And so they did, talking about simple things that didn't have to do with her messing something up as a maid as they ate.

* * *

Bellies now full, Corrin led her outside, now obviously walking towards the outside of the camp.

"Where are we going, Lord Corrin?" Felicia asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said with a grin.

Once they were out, no more tents on either side of them, Corrin began to run, pulling Felicia along with him.

"Corrin!" She cried out in surprise. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her, only chuckled. For how long they ran, Felicia wasn't certain but she guessed it was around a quarter of an hour. By the time they stopped, both were breathless.

"This is…so pretty." She said after she caught her breath, looking at where they stopped. A small pond with lilly pads floating at the top greeted them. The water was clear, the full moon reflected clearly across its surface, a gleaming white matching the color of her dress.

"Not as much as you." Corrin complimented, before guiding them both to sit at the water's edge, the grass tickling at Felicia's legs. For a long time the two merely stared out at the pond, when at last Corrin said, "It's not often we get to be alone like this."

Heart hammering in her chest, Felicia murmured, "You're right. Not since the time at the Fortress." And even then it had been rare for the two to be alone. Usually, Flora or Jakob were there with them also preforming their duties. Not that anything unprofessional had gone on in between the prince and pink haired girl, of course. Felicia messed up continuously as a maid; that was just her regular routine. And yet Corrin never got mad at her.

Not wanting to ignore the elephant in the area so to speak, Felicia voiced her earlier thoughts. "Corrin…how is this going to work between us? I mean, you're a prince and I a maid. How are we going to—"

"Felicia." Corrin said seriously, red eyes looking into her blue ones. "We've already discussed this. I don't care that you're a maid. You aren't to me. You've never been that to me. You've been a friend and now…" He put a hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. A sound of wonder came from Felicia's throat. "And now something more, don't you see? This isn't going to be one of those scandals you hear about often between a lord and their retainers; I truly have feelings for you. This is going to work between us."

"Corrin…" She could feel his earnestness looking into his eyes. She wanted to believe him.

No. She already did believe him.

Putting a one of her hands on the one touching her face, she leaned into his touch. "Corrin I…No matter what the future holds, know that I love you. Truly."

Corrin moved closer to her, until they were a breath's apart. "I love you too, Felicia."

And then he kissed her.

His lips brushed against hers, warm and gentle like the touch of a summer's wind. He didn't press much further much to Felicia's inward disappointment, but it was sweet nonetheless. When he pulled away just moments later, he leaned his forehead against hers. Despite the shortness of the kiss, the two were breathless from the contact.

"Wow…" Felicia breathed.

Corrin pulled her into a hug. "Wow, indeed."

 **A/N: Soooo that was a decent sized oneshot. Sorry it took me so long to update. I ran into a little writers block and my computer blue screened a few times, but I'm back now!**

 **Let me know what you think of this oneshot and as always, constructive criticism is welcome. Also, if you're into RWBY as well, check out my new Fire Emblem crossover I uploaded a few days ago if you get the chance.**

 **Hope everyone had some happy holidays!**

 **See ya later!**

 **Angel**


	7. Gone

**A/N: Warning. This oneshot is quite dark.**

* * *

As Corrin held the prone form of the girl with hair the color of cherry blossoms, only one thought was going through his mind.

She was gone.

In the chaos of battle he merely sat there, defenses down, looking down at her pale face as a numbness went through him.

Gone.

It had happened so quick, so very very quick that he hadn't been able to stop it. He had only merely been able to watch in horror as she shielded him from an attack by a Hoshidian swordsman while he wasn't paying attention, out of the corner of his vision. Her sudden gasp had made him cut down his opponent and turn, only too late, to see a sword protruding from in between her shoulder blades.

And as the man removed his sword from her body, she collapsed like a puppet whose string had been cut, motionless as blood spilt onto the ground.

Corrin had reacted instinctively, striking him down with his Yato as he screamed in anguish.

Screamed.

He taken her into his arms then, watching as her beautiful blue eyes glazed over, watching as she placed one shaking hand with the last of her strength on his cheek. It was coated in her blood, warm and sticky.

"Don't…don't cry Lord Corrin." She had whispered, a weak smile on her face that made his heart miss a beat.

"Felicia…!" Using one of his hands, he reached for an elixir in the pouch tied to his waist, only to find none there. "No…You can't…" Tears were streaming down his face. She was already fading away.

"Cor..rin…" She rasped, before her hand fell to the ground. "Oh." Then she stopped moving entirely, eyes still open.

"Felicia?" Corrin cried as began shaking her. "Felicia?!"

And just like that she was dead. Gone.

For several incomprehensible seconds he sat there, the sounds of weapons clashing, magic being cast, people screaming, fading away to become a faint background noise. Memories of his time in the fortress assaulted him. Of the first day she and Flora had arrived, just children doing their best to act professional while their clothing was obviously a little big on them. Of the day Felicia had tried to first give Corrin his breakfast, but dropped it on the floor, contents spilling everywhere as she spastically tried to clean it up, all the while apologizing profusely. And of the time she had risked her life to cool him down as he suffered from a fever. That, and so much more.

With one trembling hand he then closed her eyes, all the while thinking, _why?_

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like a horrible person for writing this, but my muse demanded that it be done. So there's my first Felicia x Corrin tragedy fic. Let me know what you think through reviews…but please, no flames.**

 **Also, before I forget, Musing Soul has a few fics you should check out if you get the chance and show some love. He puts up with my ramblings on a daily basis, and I'm grateful for his patience.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Angel**


	8. A Little Faith

**A/N: As requested by Guest.**

* * *

A heavy sense of dread hung in the air as twilight fell. Not from a previous or upcoming battle, but from inside the camp itself. Everyone was tense in some form, from the usually cheerful Elise, to the sharp-tounged, quick witted Azama. All were waiting in tense anticipation for the end: Felicia's cooking.

"We are afraid of nothing." Xander had said bravely, before knowing who would be helping cook dinner for the army.

"Milord…" Laslow said in response, a tremor in his voice. "Felicia's cooking tonight."

At that the golden haired prince blanched. ""I...ah, I see. If anyone needs me, I shall be in the next town for a while."

Now unlike Xander however, some men were paralyzed with fear.

"Someone hold me." A random soldier whispered in fright.

And for once, no one could blame the man for acting the way he was.

It was just that bad.

Now the girl in mention was a kind young soul, albeit clumsy, and her heart was in the right place, but the poor thing just couldn't cook for the life of her; every time she tried she only ended up creating some noxious, gods forsaken dish that left a man or woman on the chamber pot for hours, or even bed ridden soon after. The maid was one of the cooks on duty this particular night and basically everyone was making excuses not to try her…food. If you could call it that.

Felicia of course, knew that everyone feared her infamous cooking, but she was determined, once again, to not mess up. This time, she was going to prepare peaches, her favorite fruit, and a nice slab of meat for everyone. Perhaps it was an odd combination of foods, but with what she had she'd make do.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

Several minutes later, after helping the other cooks put out fires of her own accidental making, Felicia looked at what she had created, frowning in thought.

Just a few slabs of meat had survived her food preparation, ones that hadn't been burned to a crisp, but the peaches were still plenty in supply luckily enough. Now she just had to decide what to do with them.

For a few minutes she debated, before deciding to put the peaches on the steak and spice them up a bit—not too much, just a pinch of her fingers—to add a little flavor. When she was done, she clapped her hands together, took a deep breath, and then shouted, "Dinnertime!"

Several agonizing moments of silence of passed, before the only partly filled mess tent erupted into hushed whispers and murmers. Yet no one would approach the big table; they all just looked at one another.

Dismayed, the maid bit her lip, looking down, and did her best to not shed any tears. She couldn't blame them for not wanting to try her dish, but it was still hard to not be a little disheartened. All that work.

"Mind if we try it, love?"

Her gaze going upwards, Felicia looked to see her husband and child standing before the table, smiles surprisingly on their faces. She had a feeling that those were just masks though. They were probably just as terrified as everyone else.

"I don't…I don't know…." She said, hesitation plain in her voice. She didn't want them getting sick, especially Corrin considering he was the main commander of the army. She wasn't sure if she could handle the guilt if they did. When she voiced her concerns, the two just brushed them off.

"Mama, let us try it, please?" Kana asked. "Just a little?"

"It smells delicious, Felicia." Corrin commented, actually sounding like he meant it. How he could smell past the burnt meat was a mystery to her.

She sighed. "All right. Just a little." Cutting up the steak a little, she pushed the dish towards them, forks in one of her hands.

Thanking her, both Corrin and Kana tried the food. Their reactions…weren't what she expected.

Kana looked like she was in a state of pure bliss. "Mmm!" The little girl exclaimed before taking another bite, then swallowing as she added, "This is wonderful, Mama!"

Felicia recoiled in surprise. "I-It is?" She asked. What sorcery was this?

"Uh-huh. I especially love the spiced peaches on top."

Felicia looked around, expecting the world to fall apart at any moment. Surprising for her however, nothing bad happened. Everything remained the same. No one had burst into flames, and the sky, as far as she knew, remained clear beyond the mess hall tent. Had she actually done something right for a change?

Glancing at her husband, she bit her lip, noticing that he was still chewing. Slowly. His crimson orbs were thoughtful. When he at last swallowed, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again a grin came to his face. "This is exquisite. How did you do it?"

"I have no—I mean uh, just by trial and error…?" She answered hesitantly, still amazed by her loved ones responses.

"Well, whatever you did this is amazing." Corrin said, taking another portion.

"I'm…I'm glad you like it." Felicia replied, a feeling of accomplishment starting to bloom in her chest, which only further grew as more people slowly approached the table. She blinked to see if she was imagining things, but nothing had changed.

Corrin gave her a nod of approval and she beamed.

Taking that as a good sign, she said, "Um, well, come and try it everyone. There's only a little left because I sort of burnt most of it, but…" A somewhat nervous giggle. "Here you go."

When dinner was over with, and she was done helping clean up, Felicia advanced towards her husband and daughter, a bounce in her step. Everyone had said their meal was fantastic, but she was still curious about something.

"What made you two decide to try my cooking first? How'd you know it'd turn out good?"

Slipping his hand onto hers, Corrin planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Isn't it obvious, Felicia? We had a little faith."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs everyone! I really appreciate it.**

 **-Angel**


	9. Lifeline

**WARNING: Birthright spoilers!**

* * *

"…What is Garon threatening you with?" Corrin asked. The battle had been won, and now it was time for Flora to return to them. At least Felicia hoped.

At first the blue haired woman wouldn't answer. Seconds passed. When she finally spoke, her voice rang hollow. As she launched into her explanation of why she attacked Corrin and her own sister, Felicia's hands curled into fists. Garon. Anger and terror fought for dominance inside Felicia's core. She silently asked herself if the man would ever stop with his evil machinations, despite immediately knowing the answer. Her heart went out to Flora for having to deal with such a threat over her head.

"For that…" Flora's voice soon turned quiet. "I deserve to die." She said with an air of finality that chilled her sister's blood, her eyes full of silent resignation.

Perturbed, Felicia struggled to muster a reply, never having seen her twin look so tired. So defeated. Corrin muster have been feeling the same, for he raised his hands in a placating gesture as he cautiously walked a few steps closer to his former maid.

"Flora." He pleaded. "Please don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yes." Jakob quipped, shaking his head. "You've been foolish, but we've survived. Let's regroup."

Felicia looked into her sister's eyes, hoping for a flicker of hesitation. There was none. Heart beating furiously, she smiled nervously as she said, "See, sister? It's over. All is forgiven." The usually clumsy girl began to step forward, arms outstretched. "Please come talk to me." She wanted to embrace her, tell her everything would be okay and that Garon wouldn't win, they'd stop him before he destroyed the village or come up with a way to get everyone to safety.

But Flora only shook her head, beginning to retreat backwards. Something akin to anger flashed in her blue orbs when Felicia continued moving. "Everyone…" She said in a loud whisper, before raising her voice. "STAY BACK!"

Despite Corrin and Felicia's protests, they nonetheless were forced to halt as the other girl raised her hand to the sky…and as fire began to radiate from her palm, spilling downwards like water onto its caster.

"No…" Felicia whimpered just as Corrin and Jakob let out alarmed cries, recognition sending horror through her. _She couldn't possibly be…_

"FLORA NO!" She screamed, beginning to run. Before she got too close, Corrin quickly grabbed her arm, sending her reeling backwards as he told her to stay back. But she couldn't. Not when her sister's life was at stake. She struggled against her lord's grip, but when the heat of the flames finally reached her she gasped, instinctively stopping.

 _Nonononononono!_

Felicia couldn't see her sister anymore now that the flames had engulfed her body, but she heard her voice as clear as day.

Flora chuckled humorlessly. "This is what I should have done the moment that monster Garon threatened me. Perhaps I could have taken him out with me…"

"Somebody help! Put out the fire!" Corrin's crimson eyes were wide as he looked around.

"Stand back!" Felicia heard herself say. She took a quick, but deep breath, summoning a winter storm in attempt to stop the fire. When the flames only melted the flakes, tears started cascading down her face. The smell of burning flesh assaulted her nostrils.

Both Jakob and Corrin begged Flora to stop, but it was to no avail. As quick as she started the fire, it ended with her pained scream and then…nothing. Nothing but ash.

Felicia fell to her knees, sobbing. Distantly she heard Corrin's voice, and then a pair of trembling arms encircled her.

She clung onto them like a lifeline. That was all she could do.

For how long she stayed in that position she wasn't sure. She just knew that at some point, someone—no, her prince—picked her up from the snowy ground and began carrying her in his arms. She was shaking, but not from the cold. The cold was in her blood.

 _She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._ She thought, in a daze now that her other half was nothing but cinders. She closed her eyes, trying in vain to push it all away.

At some point she must have fallen asleep, for she woke back up in her tent sometime later. Her face was wet. But that didn't matter. Her sister was dead.

For several minutes she merely sat there, staring at nothing. She was numb. Eventually she got up, her movements machine like. She managed to walk a few feet until she was out the door, when she ran into someone's chest.

"Felicia." She looked up into Corrin's eyes. His face was crestfallen. Falling against him, she cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone. Life's been rough lately and I've been struggling with motivation to do anything really. I pray in the coming days that changes. For this reason, requests are off temporarily until I can get back in the swing of things.**

 **Let me know what you think, and as always thanks for reading.**


	10. No pain no game

**A/N: As suggested by TheFreelancerSeal**

On one rare occasion where he wasn't busy with war meetings, strategy lessons with Leo, and in general preforming duties as one of the main leaders of the army, Corrin found himself walking through the Nohrian camp with nothing to do. More than once he stopped to ask someone if they needed help, not used to this freedom, but he was only turned away repeatedly.

He sighed, feeling—dare he say it—bored. Perhaps he could go train since that was the case.

As he was meandering past the various tents, he started to pass the kitchen tent when he heard the sound of falling pots and a familiar yelp. Opening the flap, he was slightly unsurprised when he found Felicia sprawled on the ground, kitchen appliances in a messy pile around her. Inwardly, Corrin couldn't help but smile and shake his head at his friend's predictability. "Need help, Felicia?"

Rubbing the big bump on her forehead, she looked up when she heard a noise. Blood rushed to her cheeks. "L-lord Corrin!" She began to clamber to her feet, only to fall right back on her rump as the movement irritated her injury. She let out a small hiss of pain, silently cursing herself for being such a lout.

The slightly amused look on Corrin's face was replaced by concern in an instant. "Felicia?" He walked over, moving the pots and pans out of the way. "Can you walk?" At that she nodded, and gently, Corrin pulled her up, careful to keep the appropriate amount of space between them. "Let's get something for that injury."

Felicia sighed, frowning. "Apologies milord. I don't mean to cause you any trouble…Please, go on and do what you need to do."

He shook his head. "Nonsense. I'm not busy with anything, and besides, I'm not just going to leave you here with that big bump on your head."

"But—" Corrin put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He guided her to the table, helping her sit down.

"I'll be right back."

It didn't take long before Corrin returned, holding a metal washbasin and wash cloth in his arms. Putting it next to her on the table, he put the cloth in the water, wringing it out and gingerly placing it on the bump.

At the close proximity, Felicia fidgeted despite how nice the cool cloth felt on her skin. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be taking care of _him_ , not the other way around. Wrong. It felt…wrong. Like she was failing as a maid, a servant. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what Corrin was doing for her. On the contrary—it was nice.

Despite her trepidations however, she couldn't help but release a small sigh of relief.

Not noticing her fidgeting, he merely asked, "Better?"

"Y-yes Lord Corrin." She gave him a small smile, to which he replicated. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do, after everything you've done for me. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right you are milord." She replied amicably. "But we should both be used to this. No pain, no game, isn't that right?" After she said that however, she saw something flicker across his face, some unidentifiable emotion that she couldn't pinpoint. "Corrin? Is something wrong?"

"No." He said with another shake of his head. "Just try to be more careful?"

A nod. "I'll try."

She still felt pain, but a little less now.

 **A/N: So. I've been thinking about this for a while and I've decided that I'm going to try to stick to a schedule when writing, something I should've done at the beginning. I haven't been fair to you guys with these sporadic updates. While it'll depend on how real life goes and college, I'll try to update at least once a week if possible for now on. The reason I'm updating so soon is because I needed to get this off my chest. And because the last chapter felt like filler more than anything. Not that anything is wrong with filler, but ugh…You get what I mean right?**

 **Anyways, over the course of writing these various drabbles, I've started to notice little inconsistences when it comes to my writing that are probably a result of me being too eager to upload something to fanfiction as soon as I "finish" a chapter and well, they drive me nuts. Which is why I need a schedule and limit on how much I write. I apologize for having the chapters be different in length and will attempt to keep it near the same amount of words in the future to be fair, unless you're okay with them being all over the place? Just wanted to let you all know. Furthermore, if I can figure out how with little trouble, I plan to edit previous chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and as always I appreciate the reviews, favs, and follows. If you get the chance, please try to leave me a review so that I know what you think and can improve in future writing. I may not reply directly because I'm ridiculously shy, but I just wanted to let you know that I do read every review.**

 **Till next time.**

 **~Angel**

 **P.S Wow this author's note turned out to be longer that I expected…Oops. Also, who all has been playing Breath of the Wild? I did a lot over spring break, but I honestly don't regret it.**


	11. The Woes of a Dragon

Felicia's eyes opened to see the top of the tent, seemingly high above in the darkness. She yawned, stretched, feeling for the familiar warmth of her husband so she could curl into him again.

Only she felt nothing. Nothing but blankets. She sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. "Corrin…love?" She said sleepily, wondering where he could be. Looking around the decently sized tent, she could see nothing of her husband. His clothes which she had folded in a neat pile on the table nearby were gone, only the armor remaining.

 _Maybe he went to use the bathroom…_ Felicia thought before settling back in the sheets. She would try and wait for him, although fighting sleep from pulling her under again was proving to be a challenge.

Only he didn't come back. An uncountable number of minutes passed, but just as she began to drift off, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "Corrin…?" She called. When there was no answer she sat up again, resisting the urge to stretch. Her brow furrowed.

Something was wrong. Moving her legs beyond the side of the bed, she stood, feeling the familiar tickle of grass beneath her bare feet. She speculated if something had happened, perhaps an emergency meeting of some kind, but pushed the notion away as she got dressed. She was a sound sleeper, and Corrin would've no doubt woken her up had something been going on…right? Sighing, she got dressed in silence, then walked out of the tent, looking around.

The camp was quiet, and besides those on guard no one was stirring. The moon was high in the sky above the clearing in which all the tents sat, casting a usually comforting light. She strode through the camp, searching for any sign of him.

Nearing the edge of the area, she came across Silas, who was on guard, looking to be in a state of distress, mumbling to himself and pacing back and forth. "Silas?" The man turned, startled.

"F-Felicia, is that you?"

"Yes…" She said slowly, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Are you alright?"

That seemed to make things worse. "I…I…" The cavalier took a deep breath, searching for something to say. His gaze went to the ground before refocusing on her. "Not really." Before she could reply, he quickly added, "Corrin went into the forest a while ago and hasn't come back…"

"He _what_?"

Seeing that he had her undivided attention, Silas gave her a guilty look. "He was looking ill. I tried to stop him, get him to either go back to your tent or the healing one, but he was persistent. When I tried to follow him, he snapped something at me along the lines of, "I can take care of myself" and went further into the forest before I could stop him."

"And you didn't think to tell me, Silas?" Felicia fumed.

He cleared his throat. "Corrin told me not to wake you…"

"I see." She began walking past him.

"Felicia? I don't think you should go alone."

The woman sighed. "I won't go far, Silas." She heard him protest, but ignored it as she slipped through the trees.

* * *

For how long she walked, Felicia wasn't sure. She just knew that she had long since gone beyond the promise she made to the cavalier.

Every hoot and rustle she heard within the forest caused her to jump, turn back around temporarily with her weapons raised. When it appeared no one was following her, she continued.

"Be brave Felicia. Be brave." She whispered to herself aloud, clenching her fists. "Just find Corrin and then you can get out of here…"

The sound of a man groaning made her stop. "Is that you, Corrin?"

Another groan. "Yes." A pause, the sound of wincing. "It's me."

Striding forward into a clearing, Felicia took in her husband on his hands and knees, looking worse for wear.

"Corrin!" She rushed to his side, taking in his appearance. His silver hair was askew, his eyes bloodshot and full of a haze of pain. Sweat coated his face. Instinctively putting her hand on his forehead, she said, "You're burning up…Let's try to get you back to camp. Or I can…" Remembering what had occurred years ago, she breathed deeply, preparing to summon the familiar cold within her bones to her hand…

"NO." He ground out, surprising her. He had never raised his voice at her before. "Please…Felicia…go back to camp." He pleaded in a raspy tone. "I…" He then retched repeatedly, wave after wave, spilling the contents which were in his stomach on the bushes nearby. The sickly smell of bile mingled with his sweat.

Felicia rubbed his back, the fabric wet beneath her fingers.

"Please…go…"

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

He began mumbling something under his breath, then, suddenly, he began to convulse, screaming as he did.

"Corrin…Let me heal you." She said, feeling for the staff at her side. She cursed, realizing she had left it in the tent. "Corrin!"

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air. Skin turned hard, rough but smooth at the same time, like a pebble.

For a moment, Felicia lifted her hands from his back and saw scales, gleaming in the moonlight. Then she noticed familiar, but tiny, dark blue wings with silver membranes arching out of his back.

Her heart stopped. She glanced throughout the clearing for Corrin's dragonstone, and seeing the familiar green sheen just feet away, she grabbed it only to drop the stone immediately as it burned her hand. It shattered.

She could only watch in horror as he kept quivering. She quickly crawled back over to him, feeling as he convulsed and vomited until there was nothing left to throw up, but his stomach kept trying regardless, with dry ugly heaves that were painful to hear.

"You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay—" She whispered reassuringly, not sure what to do now. "I'm not going to leave you. Not ever." She heard him protest, but he didn't pull away. Obviously he was in too much agony. Under her hands, the scales were alarmingly hot, nearly causing her to pull away on reflex. But she stopped herself when his eyes—one red, one nearly pure black and surrounded by blue and silver scales—met hers. They were full of such pain…and terror which chased hers away.

She swallowed, fighting back tears as she looked at him again. She could not be afraid. She could not turn away. She needed to be there for him, come what may.

Felicia knew he was turning into a dragon, but she didn't understand why without his dragonstone. Unless it was a repeat of what she heard happened in Hoshido.

The scales got even hotter beneath her fingertips and she had to push herself away, feeling blisters starting to form. She could hear an awful popping and snapping sound as his back arched, spine rearranging itself, and then an inhuman, draconic roar that made her ears ring. Corrin's head dropped, swinging back and forth as vomit hung from deadly jaws. His hands and feet had turned black and elongated, oddly colored flames surrounding him, and she was sure the transformation would finish any second then, but abruptly he stopped, froze.

And turned his head to regard her for several moments, eyes black as coals. She didn't move, spellbound, despite the heat radiating off of him. He was a horrible combination of man and beast. She could sense conflict behind that reptilian mask from the way he inclined his head, growling softly, and yet he didn't attack her.

His limbs at last slowly slid out from underneath him, the flames dying, but before he could fall to the ground Felicia caught him, his body not overwhelmingly heavy. He was panting, the sound more draconic than human. Already the scales, and partly grown wings and tail, were starting to recede back into skin, like they had never had been there in the first place. There was the crackling of bones and he groaned again, then stilled, utterly spent. He was human once more.

The sound of rushing feet made her look up.

Azura and Silas, along with others.

* * *

Exhausted red eyes met gold ones. "You're saying my dragonstone broke?"

"Yes." Azura said calmly, her gaze unwavering. They were in one of the healing tents, and not too long ago Corrin had woken up to find Felicia at his side. "I'm afraid its durability wasn't as long as I expected and the dragon within you wanted out." She pursed her lips. "How long had you been feeling ill?"

He glanced at Felicia, dreading the reaction which his reply would bring. "Shortly after I retired to my tent. But I didn't want to worry you." He saw her bite her lip, a mixture of worry and anger present on her face.

"Of all the…!" She put her hands in the air, giving Corrin the perfect view of her bandaged hands. He winced, both at that and the high pitch in her voice. His head was throbbing. His wife noticed something was wrong immediately, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Oh gods. I'm so sorry."

Azura must have found it good to leave, for she said, "I'll leave you two for now then. Corrin, if you start feeling sick like _this_ again, be sure to let the healers and I know, understood? I got you a new dragonstone, yes, but it no doubt has the same robustness as the last one." When he nodded, she left, leaving the two lovebirds alone in the tent.

Both didn't speak at first, until they uttered at the same time, "I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for, Felice?" He asked, using the nickname he had given her. "I was the one who didn't want to tell you what was going on."

"I know, but..but…!" She was waving her arms now, frantic. "I can't believe I didn't realize something was wrong until…until…" Her lips trembled. "Until I saw you in the forest, in pain." Corrin put a hand on her cheek, allowing her hands to wrap around his. "I was so worried Corrin. I didn't know what to do—"

"Felicia."

"You were burning up and I forgot my staff. Stupid, stupid, stupid—"

"Felicia."

"What if you would have gotten stuck like that? What if it hadn't have stopped? What if—"

"Err…Felicia?

"That technique from my tribe might have worked when you had a fever before, but—"

"Felicia!" He yelled, trying to get her attention. When she stopped, he said, more gently this time, "Felicia, I'm so sorry for worrying you and making you see…that. I knew I wasn't feeling well and you had already had a stressful day…so I thought…maybe I could handle this on my own." He clenched his free fist. "I was foolish. I could've hurt you, back there in the forest."

She said nothing at first, then took a deep shuddering breath and said softly, "But you didn't." She paused. "Never scare me like that again Corrin. Do you understand?"

He chose his words carefully. "You know I can't promise that, honey. Not with the war going on right now."

She bowed her head, expression unreadable. "I know." Her gaze met his. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I realize that. But I promise I'll be more careful from now on."

"You better."

Silence, before Corrin at last moved over, trying to make room for her on the tiny bed. "Come here." She hesitated for a moment, then crawled on next to him, wrapping her arms around his upper half and pulling them together so that their faces were inches apart. He ran his hand through her free pink locks.

And they stayed like that for a long time, undisturbed.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus ends another one shot. I'll admit, I have mixed feelings on this one. It's longer than I expected, but…I tried. Let me know what you think if you get the chance.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! Special thanks to Musing Soul for putting up with my crap and helping me a little with this chapter, in particular the weapon durability thing. I know that wasn't present in Fates originally, but that's what fanfiction is for, right? To spice things up? Besides, I kinda miss it as it was in most of the previous Fire Emblem games.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Angel**


	12. Family Time

**A/N: A few people requested for Kana to appear, as well as Micah, an OC which made his first brief appearance in Chapter 2, so I decided to combine the two, and here you go!**

* * *

Kneeling in front of his crib, mother and child were currently in deep conversation. They had been at this for several minutes.

"Say 'Mama' Micah!"

"Baa."

"Saaaaay Mama!"

"Baa baa."

"Saaaaay Papa!"

"Baa baa!" The little boy exclaimed, clapping.

Felicia's eyes widened. She beamed, her gaze never leaving her one year old son. Blue eyes bright just like the woman before him, Micah was an adorable child with a full head of light silver hair and rosy cheeks. While it was still too early yet to determine all of the features he would inherit, he definitely had some present, besides his eyes and hair, with his mother's lips and nose and his father's distinctly pointed ears. He had started "talking" some months back and with every day that passed seemed to become more chatty.

"I'm so proud of you." She gushed, pulling the infant into her arms. "You and Kana both. I love my babies so much." She began making funny faces, causing him to giggle. Her heart lifted higher than it had already been when he called her Mama.

The sound of footsteps made her turn to the doorway. "Your Majesty?" One of the servants. "His Highness requests you and Prince Micah's presence in the royal garden as soon as you're able."

"Understood." She said happily. After what had been several days of protocol, meetings with visiting nobles and the court, and in general ruling over a recovering kingdom, the royal family would finally get a chance to spend some time together.

Within minutes, they were all they were all sitting in the grass near one of the water fountains. It was a peaceful day, not too hot, not too cold, even with a slight breeze which ruffled their clothing. The sun was high in the sky and other than the guards posted at various intervals, they were alone. Micah was in Felicia's lap, Corrin sitting next to her, and Kana was picking flowers on her knees not too far away, much to the gardener's future dismay.

Humming to herself, little 5 year old Kana noticed all sorts of pretty colors: red, purple, blue, orange, oh and pink too! Being a kid, she was yanking flowers out of the ground, getting dirt on her light blue dress. She couldn't wait to show Mama and Papa all the pretty flowers. Sure she had been told not to not pull them up, but that had been before _he_ had appeared one day and Mama no longer had a baby in her tummy.

Face scrunching up, the girl huffed. Ever since then Mama and Papa had mostly been paying attention to him. When they weren't busy with royal…royal…She couldn't think of the word. Anyways, she'd show him!

Turning back around holding a bunch of the small plants in her hands, Kana skipped back to her parents, feet bare, pointedly ignoring her brother. "Mama, Papa! Look what I got!"

"Hmm?" Her father stopped cooing and tickling the baby's belly to look at her, Felicia watching with a smile present on her face that began to fade. "What is it—?" Corrin frowned slightly as he took in her appearance. "Oh. Kana…"

"Kana. I thought we told you not to pick the flowers and instead take us to them." Felicia scolded.

"Ka ka!" Little Micah interjected.

The usually happy child in mention stomped her feet, agitated. "How else am I supposed to get your attention?!"

"Young lady." Corrin admonished her. "Don't raise your voice at us. We—"

Now her tummy felt yucky. Nonetheless, she snapped, "You don't care 'bout me. Only him! It's always him!" And ran back into the castle, outmaneuvering the guards.

Wife and Husband looked at each other as Micah continued to babble. They should have known this was coming.

* * *

"Kana, sweetie?" Corrin said, opening the door to the girl's room.

"Honey we need to talk." Felicia murmured, Micah still in her arms. They both had duties to attend to, but this needed to be done

"Go away!" Their daughter yelled with tears running down her cheeks as she lay curled in a ball on the bed. "Leave me alone!" She felt bad. Really really bad. Months of feeling like she had been ignored had finally caught up with her. Regardless of what she said though, she didn't move when they approached, sitting on either side of her, Micah playing with a handful of his mother's hair.

"I know these past months have been difficult, with becoming a big sister and all." Her father stated. "And I know we don't get to spend as much time together as we would all like, but don't think we don't care about you."

"That's right, love." Felicia said gently, balancing Micah on her lap as she ran a free hand through Kana's hair. "We don't favor Micah over you. We love, cherish you, both the same, more than you'll ever know. You, Kana, are our little ray of sunshine."

"I am? Then why doesn't it seem like it?" She asked, continuing to cry. "Why don't we get to be together more?"

The young dragon king sighed softly. "Because as king and queen of Valla, it is our duty to our people, to you, to rule over the kingdom successfully. Which means Mama and Papa are very busy, usually. But we try to set aside a little bit of every once and a while like today for you and Micah. You're our children after all." He smiled wistfully, thinking of his 8 siblings. "And like your aunts and uncles did for me, we need to stick together."

"Through good times and bad." Felicia nodded, wincing slightly as her hair was pulled. She gradually began to pry away her son's little fingers.

"And once you get a little older," He continued, "I promise to help you learn how to wield a sword."

Kana sniffled. "Y-you mean it?" She wanted to believe them. She really did.

"That's right." Corrin replied, nodding. "All we ask is that you protect your baby brother." He then added, "And perhaps learn to love him too."

Sitting up, Kana stared at Micah, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Ka ka?" The little boy said, almost questioningly. A little dribble ran down the side of his cheek. Felicia used the sleeve of her outfit to wipe it off.

"I already love him." The five year old declared. Sure he was a bit…icky, but she knew she would guard him with her life. She would be a good big sister to him, drool and all.

Felicia smiled. "That's all we ask for."

* * *

 **So, thoughts? I tried researching how old a baby needs to be before they start talking and whatnot and got some mixed results, so I just settled on a year old for Micah. Let me know if I need to correct his age.**

 **As for Kana, I tried to write most of this chapter in her POV, and with any new sibling she got a little jealous and made a big deal out of things since she's just a kid. I tried to make things realistic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Angel**


End file.
